Judas
by TheAttentionJustEncouragesHer
Summary: Songfic.  Sakura, practically worshipped for her good qualities by the village once looking down on her, has a secret that's almost caught up to her.  Naruto SakuraSasuke.


_The song wouldn't leave me alone. But I do not own Judas By lady GaGa or Naruto._

* * *

><p>Lips met, roughly as thighs were wrapped around hips and backs met rough tree bark.<p>

"_You need me."_

Clothing ripped off in an act that was feverish, half fight and half other.

"_We need each other."_

The act was animalistic, no time for honeyed words or candle light. It was all desperation.

"_Need- uh..uh... Need. You. Now. "_

And when it was over, and she was alone once more, her only regret was that there was none.

* * *

><p>She smiled at Naruto over coffee (at least, until they invented caffeinated Ramen, he'd insisted upon noting her tired eyes and ivory pallor) as he enthusiastically recounted his last sparing match with Lee.<p>

"And, ok, it ended with him breaking at least four of my bones crucial to any movement below my waist, but I still think I'm getting closer. I'll beat him next time, I'm sure."

She laughed and smiled, reaching over to pat his hand on the table.

"I'm sure you will, after all, you've never given up yet."

Naruto's grin brightened at the genuine admiration reflected in her emerald gaze.

"Well, I've got a great role-model in you, don't I now miss-ANBU at 16?"

She blushed, brushing it off.

"It would have been you, if Jiraiya had dragged you home a few weeks early from training. Which, by the way, you were gone for far too long from. Again."

Naruto, expression comically scolding, persisted.

"I mean it, not many people could do what you did, especially when so many people doubted you. Now the entire village looks up to you! You help people, Sakura-Chan, I just want to be able to say I'm your equal one day, as well as your friend."

Dread and something close to guilt sunk into her stomach, but her facial expression never wavered.

"Now. You're looking tired, have you been spending your days off in the Paediatric ward again?"

* * *

><p>Everywhere she went; she felt the smiling eyes bore into her, drastically contrasting the dark, hard ones that still clouded her perception.<p>

Her bubbled hadn't popped, but it was slowly shrinking around her, and for the first time in a long time she felt the consequences of her actions looming over her like a dark shadow, every smiling face turned to scorn and the light and warmth she survived off of shutting her out.

And yet, when she received the mission scroll, still her heart rate sped.

* * *

><p>It happened, as it inevitably did. Always.<p>

He stood and left, leaving only the explicit imagery of fluids mixing with dirt to remind her, and the gradual tightening of previously languid muscles as her complex mix is worry and guiltlessness sunk in.

He was always going to tempt her.

* * *

><p>Naruto smiled.<p>

Sasuke smirked.

Naruto brought her flowers "because she was looking a little down."

Sasuke bought her lace and silk because he ripped hers. Frequently.

She napped, sometimes, on the warn couch in his living room, safe and warm in the sun as he read and chattered.

She rarely slept in his bed, silk sheets cooling from their activities quickly as she slipped from between them.

One was her light.

One was her demon.

She could not continue to cling to both.

* * *

><p>"<em>I'll always look up to you Naruto."<em>

**I've learned love is like a brick. You can build a house or sink a dead body.**

* * *

><p>She had no delusions, when she sought him out. She knew this would be her end.<p>

She was good, he was better.

She brought the compound to the ground with a single punch, forcing his underlings to pour from the ruins like rats from a flaming, sinking, nuclear reactive ship.

Their confusion was her best weapon and her only ally, so she danced through it and brought carnage.

He made his appearance when they were at their most opposing. He, pristine, enraged and rested while she covered in rubble and blood, tiring and calm.

Striding through the forest of bodies she'd lovingly cultivated, she waited patiently for their confrontation, standing on her precipice.

_"Kiss me if offensed."_

* * *

><p><em>Hm. Not too sure what I think about this, it's a bit short for my liking, but that's just how it came out, I guess. Any opinions? R&amp;R.<em>


End file.
